


fix you

by seunghees



Category: SIS - Fandom, Serendipity in Stars
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Sad, fix, girl groups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seunghees/pseuds/seunghees
Summary: Anne was broken. And Sebin wanted to fix her.© all rights reserved to seunghees





	fix you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first work here. if you want to follow me on my active social media, please consider my twitter, iiovegeneration ! it's the one i use the most. if you don't know who sis is, please message me and i'll help you get to know them. well, i hope you like this. kisses, kika !

Sebin had known Anne all her life. As far as she knows, Dobby was her first friend, of many. The young female was an extroverted one, besides being attractive and talented in pretty much anything she did. She knew lots of people, and everyone loved her. Anne knew lots of people too. After all, Sebin introduced the girl to all of her friends. They were so many, the older girl couldn’t remember half of their faces. But that was fine by both of them. Sebin did lots of things – she was a member of the dance club, the choir, she played the piano, she took art classes and excelled in pretty much every subject in school. Everyone wanted to be Sebin; except Anne. She wanted to be with Sebin, not be like her. No, she was okay with being a mediocre student and person. As long as she had her best friend, who cared?

Anne was broken. And Sebin wanted to fix her.

Anne was never the happiest soul. In fact, she was usually the most quiet in a group. But Sebin kind of liked that about her. She was a good listener, and Sebin loved talking. The younger girl always came to her for advice and help. Especially love advice, even though Sungyeon had never dated anyone before. She was the main reason why Sebin and her newest crush, Jimin, were together after all. Anne was a great friend, and Sebin cared for her alot. But Anne always cared for Sebin a little more than she should. And it all started when she was fifteen. And now Anne was seventeen, and nothing had changed.

Maybe it was because Sebin was her dearest friend. Maybe because she was her only friend. But Sungyeon always got flustered when the younger one told her she looked cute. She used to daydream about them getting married. She liked the idea of them together. But… that’s normal, right? It was just a phase. Anne was probably just confused, and needed to make some new friends. Male friends. And then, she met Jimin. He was a sweet kid. They met in English class. He wasn’t very good at it, so Anne helped him get better, and the boy ended up with the best grade in the whole class. Anne didn’t. He did. But that was fine.

One day, he asked her if she could introduce him to Sebin. And, even though Jungyeon didn’t want to, she did it. Because that’s what friends do, after all. And that was pretty much the last time the blonde boy spoke to her. He was too busy with Sebin. Anne was too busy crying herself to sleep. Because that’s what friends do when they love eachother. She was a mess, but at least she had Sebin, and Sebin was the epitome of perfection. When she touched Sebin, she suddendly felt happy again. She felt happy everywhere. Even in some places where she wasn’t supposed to be happy.

– Jimin and I are dating now, Dobby ! – that was the first thing Sebin said when she saw Anne that day. March 23. Jungyeon smiled and hugged the younger girl with all the strength she had. She was happy, yet she felt like throwing up. She was happy, yet she just wanted to sleep and never wake up. Because Anne knew she was losing Sebin. And that meant she was losing herself. And on March 23, Anne was broken. That was five months ago.

– Again, Dobby? – Sebin sighed, grabbing her friend’s arm and placing it around her neck. – You seriously need to stop getting wasted on school days.   
They were in a bar close to the younger girl’s place. She was with Jimin when she got a text from Anne saying she wanted to give up. That was the third time that week.

– It’s the only way I can see you outside of school. – Jungyeon murmured, a bittersweet feeling forming inside her heart from feeling Sebin’s breath touching her neck.

– You know damn well it’s not.

– It’s the only way I can see you without Jimin next to you.

– I thought you and him were friends.

– And we are. – She said, laughing. They were, before he stole Sebin from Anne. Before he stole her reason to live.

– You are sleeping at my house tonight. I don’t want nor do I have to take you home so late at night. Besides, I like having you around. Drunk and everything.  
Anne giggled. – Is Jimin sleeping too?

– No. My parents won’t let him. They think it’s too soon.

– And they’re right! – Anne quickly answered, flustered.

Sebin rolled her eyes, nodding afterwards. They finally got to their destiny. She laid Anne on her bed, and proceeded to help her undress. Anne couldn’t even look directly in the younger girl’s eyes the whole time. Sebin then handed her an old, baggy t-shirt of hers and and equally old pair of shorts. Jungyeon loved wearing them; they smelled like Sebin, after all.

Anne closed her eyes slowly, and waited impatiently for Sebin to lay next to her. And she did, wrapping her tiny arms around the older female’s torso, hugging her tightly, and placing her head on top of her chest. Dobby tried to remain calm, but it was just too hard to breathe with Sebin so close to her. She suddenly pushed Sebin away from her, as calmly as she could. Touching Sebin, for Anne, was like touching thin glass – she was afraid to break it.

– I’m sorry. – Dobby whispered, feeling her cheeks heating. – It’s too hot in here.

– You know, – Sebin smiled, clearly sleepy, as she played with Anne’s brown, silky hair. – Sometimes I think about you when I kiss Jimin. I wonder if you’re a good kisser.

Anne didn’t answer.

– You never had your first kiss, right?

Anne nodded.

– Your lips look so soft. Maybe I’ll kiss them someday. Maybe when I finally have the courage to admit that I’m in love with you.

– Someday, then. – Anne said, before falling asleep.


End file.
